


Долгая дорога

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: По заявке с Инсайда: "Ньют в первый раз едет в Хогвартс. Волнение перед распределением, знакомство с другими ребятами в поезде и реакция на то, что он попал в Хаффлпаф".





	Долгая дорога

Не успели еще утихнуть прощальные наставления родителей, еще проплывали за окнами стены вокзала Кинг-Кросс, а настороженная тишина в купе сменилась сдержанными шорохами. Первокурсники Хогвартса, рассевшиеся в случайные купе, принялись украдкой оглядываться, пытаясь понять, с кем им предстоит провести долгие годы учебы. Нельзя допустить ошибки. Все твердили, что именно в хогвартском экспрессе начиналась самая лютая вражда и завязывалась самая преданная дружба.

Крепко сбитый темноволосый пацан оказался самым шустрым. Он пихнул локтем в бок рыжего соседа и сунул ему ладонь:

— Коули, Алекс Коули. Я из Дублина? А ты?

— Ньют Скамандер. Я... Долго объяснять. Мы тут пока живем, в Лондоне.

Рука у Ньюта была теплой и вся покрыта веснушками, как и лицо, и даже участок шеи, что виднелся из ворота мантии. Алекс коротко пожал ладонь и уставился на других соседей по купе: аккуратную светловолосую девочку, на коленях у которой сидел кудрявый щенок, и на чернокожего высокого мальчика, который со скучающим видом изучал узоры на шторе.

— Анни Ваомен, — рукопожатие девочки было крепким и коротким, а пудель, не рискнув тянуться к Алексу, с огромным интересом обнюхал руку и рукав рубашки Ньюта, и похоже, с удовольствием изучал бы одежду Скамандера дальше, но Анни прервала затянувшийся процесс знакомства и призвала собаку к порядку.

— Извините. Обычно Таби не такая настырная.

— У нас ферма гиппогрифов, — пожал плечами Ньют, — мной все ручные звери интересуются. А что она умеет?

— Все понемножку, — Анни подняла подбородок и прервала неудобные расспросы, обратившись к соседу: — А тебя как зовут?

— Иешуа Айзергиль, — мальчик с интересом уставился на рыжего соседа. — У вас правда ферма гиппогрифов?

— Зуб даю. Племенной молодняк, дрессура, выездка. Тебе мальчика или девочку? — скороговоркой заученно выпалил Ньют.

— Пока никого, — улыбнулся Иешуа. — В Хогвартсе нельзя держать волшебных животных, кроме питомца, разумеется. Но гиппогрифов, к сожалению, в списке разрешенных нет.

— Да, жаль, — Ньют тронул замок сумки, лежавшей у него на коленях, ладонью и засунул руку в карман. — Зато пуделей можно.

— Таби... Не очень волшебная. Но она может носить записки и выполняет все команды! — сумятица в мыслях Анни отразилась на ее лице.

— Это главное, — успокоил ее Алекс. — А у тебя кто? — Он с интересом уставился на темный платок, что был наброшен на клетку у ног Иешуа.

— Фенек. Только он животное ночное и сейчас спит. Ну, или должен спать, — Иешуа с укоризной взглянул на клетку, откуда при звуках его голоса донеслось возмущенное шуршание. — А у вас кто?

Поскольку Иешуа обратился сразу к двум мальчикам, сидящим напротив, возникла небольшая заминка. Никто из них, похоже, не рвался отвечать, но первым сдался Коули.

— У меня крачка. Полярная,— со значением уточнил он. — Они очень свободолюбивые и ненавидят клетки. Так что она летит за экспрессом. Вон там, — Коули указал под облака, за окно, где, похоже, действительно что-то летело, но разобрать с такого расстояния, что это за птица или предмет, или вовсе клякса на внешней стороне стекла, было невозможно.

Алекс повернулся к соседу, но его вопрос прервали в самом начале. В дверях купе возникла высокая худощавая девочка в форме Слизерина и, едва кивнув, распорядилась:

— Анни, пойдем. Мы собрали всю нашу мелочь в первых купе вагона.

— По правилам я должна ехать здесь, с теми, с кем буду проходить распределение, — Анни даже не шевельнулась.

— Вот упрямица! — фыркнула девочка, и исчезла, не глянув в сторону остальных новичков.

— Извините, — Анни совсем не выглядела виноватой. Скорее, она казалась человеком, который в курсе, что в таких случаях должны говорить взрослые ответственные люди. — Это моя кузина из Слизерина. Она полагает, что знает, как должно быть устроено все на свете. И что я попаду на ее факультет — тоже.

— А ты не хочешь? — заинтересованно подвинулся на сидении Ньют.

— Не знаю. Шляпа сама решает, куда кого направить.

— Но родственники чаще всего попадают на один факультет, — со знанием дела отметил Алекс.

— Как правило, — подтвердил Иешуа.

Ньют пожал плечами:

— Всякое бывает.

— А у тебя кто? — все-таки продолжил опрос Коули.

— А у меня брат, в Гриффиндоре.

Неформальный авторитет Ньюта в купе взлетел к потолку. Брат в Гриффиндоре и ферма гиппогрифов!

— Круто! — хлопнул по плечу соседа Алекс. — Я тоже хочу в Гриффиндор. Думаю, у меня не будет проблем.

— Это точно, — усмехнулся Иешуа. — Такие удальцы всегда попадают в Гриффиндор.

Коули нахмурился, но в спор не полез.

— А ты-то куда хочешь попасть? — бросил он в ответ.

— Куда хочу — не важно. Главное — куда отправит шляпа.

— Я хочу попасть в Райвенкло, — заявила Анни. — Что бы там кузина ни думала.

— Давай к нам, в Гриффиндор, — подтолкнул Ньюта локтем Алекс, и кивнул Анни. — Вместе веселее!

— Может, и вовсе в Хаффлпафф...

Все замолчали. Невысказанный ужас накрыл купе тишиной.

— А что Хаффлпафф? — возразил неожиданно Ньют. — Как будто это не Хогвартс, а Колдовстворец какой-то.

— Хаффлпаффцы — неудачники, — выразил общее мнение Коули. — В Хогвартсе только и говорят, что про Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Ну, про Райвенкло еще, — кивнул он Анни.

— Потому что они все силы тратят на борьбу за баллы и на подколки. На важные дела времени у них не остается. Если попал в Гриффиндор или Слизерин, придется заниматься всякой ерундой, а не тем, что ты любишь!

— Но в Хаффлпаффе никто из знаменитых волшебников не учился, — сморщил нос Иешуа.

— Знаменитых — это самых сильных, или про кого больше всего спорят и говорят? — тишина была ответом Ньюту.

— Знаменитые, это те, кто больше всего изобрел и придумал самые важные заклинания, — уточнила Анни.

— Тогда они заканчивали Райвенкло или Хаффлпафф, потому что...

— Гриффиндор и Слизерин слишком заняты раздорами между собой, — в спор вмешался нежданный собеседник.

Первокурсники обернулись. В проеме купе высился худой и рыжий, усыпанный веснушками парень в форме с гриффиндорским галстуком.

Ньют отчаянно вцепился в сумку.

— Привет... Это мой брат, Тесей, — пояснил он соседям.

— Привет, — кивнул новичкам в экспрессе старший Скамандер. — Так что, братишка, думаешь, в Гриффиндор тебя не возьмут?

Ньют обеспокоенно пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну. Только пальцы, усыпанные веснушками, побелели, сжимая ремень перекинутой через плечо простой сумки.

— А я думаю, что на факультеты распределяют по намерениям, характеру и поступкам, — усмехнувшись, продолжал Тесей. — И только гриффиндорец, умыкнув у гоблинов детеныша ниффлера, попытается протащить его в Хогвартс.

Ньют прикусил губу, но продолжал упрямо смотреть в окно.

— Ниффлера? — заинтересованно склонил голову Иешуа. — Я только один раз видел ниффлера в копях.

— А я только на картинке, — подала голос Анни.

— А я и вовсе ни разу, — Алекс положил соседу руку на плечо. — Покажешь?

— Я его не отдам, — Ньют повернулся к брату. — Его мучили и били.

— Воспитывали, — возразил Тесей, — как это принято у гоблинов.

— Он ниффлер, а не гоблин! Гоблины — существа; а ниффлеры — волшебные твари, они даже относятся к разным подразделениям в департаменте Министерства магии! У него лапа сломана! Тебя бы так воспитывали!

— И все равно это очень гриффиндорский поступок, — Тесей шагнул к Ньюту и аккуратно вытащил из его пальцев ремень сумки. — Я тобой очень горжусь. Но ниффлера не пустят в Хогвартс. Их нет в списке разрешенных компаньонов. — Он открыл сумку и принялся проверять отделение за отделением. — Ну, и где он?

Ньют пожал плечами, но победного торжества за этим движением никто не почувствовал. Скорее, обеспокоенность.

— Хорошо, ты спрятал ниффлера от меня, но как ты укроешь его от Дамблдора? С деканом такие фокусы не пройдут. В лучшем случае он выпустит твоего протеже на волю, в Заколдованный лес. И снимет с факультета кучу баллов!

— Тогда радуйся, если это будет не Гриффиндор, — огрызнулся Ньют. — К тому же в Заколдованном лесу, с другими волшебными созданиями, у ниффлера будет больше шансов выжить, чем в рабстве у гоблинов!

— Гриффиндор, — с гордостью потрепал по рыжим волосам братишку Тесей и покинул купе. На минуту в купе повисла тишина.

— А нам ты покажешь своего зверя? — нарушил уважительное молчание Иешуа.

— Я бы с радостью, — развел руками Ньют, — только он, похоже, сбежал. И я даже не знаю, на вокзале, или еще раньше, в Лондоне.

Из клетки с феньком снова донеслось шуршание.

— Ну, хоть на фенька посмотрим? — спросил Алекс. — Раз уж он все равно не спит?

Иешуа кивнул, поднял на колени клетку и сдернул с нее платок. К изумлению хозяина, в клетке отказались сразу двое животных: рыжий небольшой лис с огромными ушами и маленький, похожий на крота черный зверек с утиным носом и блестящими черными бусинками глаз, который заметался по клетке и принялся трясти ее, ухватив за прутья передними лапами с длинными прямыми когтями.

— Ниффлер! — наклонился к клетке Ньют и приложил ладонь к прутьям.

Зверек льнул к ладони Скамандера через прутья клетки и о чем-то возмущенно пищал, размахивая передними лапами.

— Надо же, внутрь пробрался, а обратно наше родовое заклятье не выпустило...— довольно сказал Иешуа, рассматривая зверька.

— Но ты его отпустишь? — спросил Ньют.

— Конечно!

Щелкнул магический замок, и зверек проворно выбрался на крышу клетки. Четыре головы склонились над ним, почти соприкасаясь. Ниффлера подобное внимание не смутило, зато длинные сережки Анни его очень заинтересовали. Лапы потянулись вверх, девочка умиленно заворковала, и Ньют едва успел отодвинуть сокурсницу от клетки на безопасное расстояние, пока проворные лапы не сделали свое черное дело.

— Осторожнее! Он, конечно, очень милый, но тащит все, что блестит. Это инстинкт, — Ньют снял ниффлера с клетки и усадил себе на колени, придерживая двумя руками. — Поэтому маленьких ниффлеров и крадут гоблины, заставляют работать в опасных шахтах, искать клады, воровать золото и драгоценные камни. Разоряют гнезда, — Ньют вздохнул. — Хотя в неволе ниффлеры долго не живут. Но гоблины всегда находят себе новых детенышей вместо тех, кто погиб.

Ниффлер притих под ладонями Скамандера, схоронившись в складки мантии.

— Похоже, он стянул у моего Аска медальон! — воскликнул Иешуа.

— Мы же договорились! — Ньют укоризненно посмотрел на зверька. Трудно было изобразить более невинное выражение морды, чем то, что состроил ниффлер. — Нет, так не пойдет! — Ньют ловко подхватил зверя на руки, со второй попытки перевернул вниз головой и принялся покачивать из стороны в сторону. Ниффлер выглядел ошарашенным, но не сдавался. Тогда Скамандер пощекотал его по животу. Попытка оказалась удачной. Из кармана, открывшегося на брюшке зверя, выкатилась золотая монета и блестящий медальон с выгравированной «А».

— Вот пройдоха! — воскликнул Ньют, поднимая ворованное с пола. — Когда только успел? — он вернул хозяину медальон.

— Тяжко с ним будет в Хогвартсе, — заметил Иешуа. — На какой бы факультет ты ни попал.

Ньют опустил недовольного ниффлера в сумку и наложил на замок новое заклятье.

— Поглядим.

— Да ладно, зато можно с его помощью найти в замке древние сокровища! — подбодрил соседа Алекс. — Так что мы никому ничего не скажем, на какой бы факультет ни попали, договорились?

Первокурсники согласно кивнули. Пусть небольшая, но тайна, связавшая их в первые же часы знакомства, обещала приключения. Это было гораздо больше, чем то, о чем они могли мечтать, отправляясь в путешествие. Год обещал быть очень интересным.

***

  
Сотни взглядов устремились на подиум, где на стуле под Распределяющей Шляпой нервничал в ожидании судьбы рыжий первокурсник. Не только будущие выпускники уделили внимание зрелищу, отрываясь от обсуждения летних приключений с друзьями. Памятные первые часы в Хогвартсе вставали перед глазами даже у преподавателей.

Ожидание в длинной очереди почти подошло к концу. Лишь несколько ребят переминались с ноги на ногу, надеясь поскорее оказаться хоть за каким из четырех многолюдных столов. Анни улыбалась, сидя под сине-серебряными штандартами. Иешуа невозмутимо восседал среди сокурсников Слизерина. Алекс уже подвинул товарищей, освободив место для Ньюта, когда Шляпа, наконец, выдохнула:

— Хаффлпафф!

Краем глаза Коули заметил, как покачал головой Тесей, на плечи которого опустились сочувствующие ладони, и принялся с жаром что-то объяснять друзьям. Заметил, как улыбнулась и кивнула младшему Скамандеру Анни. А Ньют, оставив шляпу, довольно встал, и, не озираясь, отправился навстречу радостным аплодисментам товарищей с факультета. Наконец- то он сможет заниматься любимыми волшебными зверями, не отвлекаясь на амбициозные соревнования, тайные потасовки и мелкие пакости. У него впереди целый мир открытий, исследований и свершений. И еще нужно не забыть утащить со стола еду для ниффлера.


End file.
